


just me, her and the moon

by misssunangel



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssunangel/pseuds/misssunangel
Summary: Short soft Linn/Laura drabble because they are lesbians who are in love okay. Also I’m sad because Druck Season 3 is ending today so I’m cheering myself up with domestic gay Linn/Laura and Matteo/David rights.





	just me, her and the moon

Linn wakes up to the scent of fresh coffee, the sunlight streaming in through the curtains and onto her face. Slowly she rubs her eyes and pulls over the t shirt Laura was wearing yesterday, that’s lying on the empty bedside, before trotting into the kitchen. There she is, her girlfriend. Linn still can’t believe how lucky she is sometimes, the memories of them kissing on the balcony of matteo’s party at the wg still seem like a fever dream to her. The wind had grasped the tangles of Laura’s long curly hair, the moon shining on her face leaving Linn utterly breathless before she pulled Laura in by her hips and kissed her. She had tasted of wine and strawberries that they had shared in the kitchen because they both had a craving. Linn had softly bit Laura‘s upper lip as their tongues danced around each other, the adrenaline and lust more intense than any rush the alcohol could give either of them. When they had stopped Laura had taken Linn‘s hand and they had left the party running through Berlin at midnight, eyes gleaming in the streetlights. When they had reached Laura’s apartment, Linn had crashed Laura’s body against the wall, slowly unhooking her bra, as they both giggled at each other’s eagerness. That was 3 months ago now and Linn couldn’t be happier. She tip toes closer to the stove where Laura is making breakfast and slings her arms around her girlfriend‘s waist. ”You weren‘t in bed when I woke up baby“, she humms. "Mmmh“, Laura smiles. "I wanted to make us breakfast.“ “That‘s very nice of you“, Linn says, kissing Laura’s soft neck, "but I can think of an even better alternative“. "Is that right?“, Laura chuckles. "Come on sit down and I‘ll see what I can do about that after we’ve eaten“. Reluctantly Linn takes her seat at the kitchen table, she can’t help but smile though because she is feeling a little hungry and Laura is amazing at preparing food. Laura is just scooping scrambled eggs with parsley onto Linn‘s freshly baked roll when they hear the sound of someone laughing. Linn looks at Laura, eyes wide in horror. "I thought you said your brother wasn’t home.“ „He wasn’t, Laura smirks. „Until now.“ They hear the sound of keys unlocking the door and sure enough shortly after, David is standing in the door frame followed by a blushing Matteo who’s hair is a certain kind of messy. “Oh sorry Ladies, hope we aren‘t interrupting.“ David smiles. He points accusingly at Laura. "You said you had singing class today!“ "I can’t believe you dumbass I told you that multiple times that’s tomorrow! "Mmmmmh it smells good in here", Matteo says sheepishly. “You can have some if you like.“ Laura says and mouths an apologetic "I‘m sorry“ in Linn‘s direction saying _I will make it up to you later._ Linn is admittedly a little crushed because she had "lying under the covers with her girlfriend“ type of plans, but she adores teasing Matteo and David the way they tease Laura and her. As she looks at everyone’s smiling faces passing each other the salt and enjoying Laura’s breakfast, Linn feels very much at peace. On some days it’s hard to feel much of anything, no matter how beautiful a day it is or how much Laura tries to make her laugh, depression has that effect on you. But Linn is so grateful for this little group of idiots that she has grown to think of as family.


End file.
